


Monster Showdown

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 11/27/2017, Gay, I DONT KNOW THE OTHER ANNOUNCER NAME, M/M, Married Byron Saxton & Braun Strowman, Married Couples, Married Finn Balor | Prince Devitt & Hideo Itami | KENTA, Monster vs Monster, Slash, WWE - Freeform, episode inspired, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: It takes a monster to end to a monster.





	Monster Showdown

Title: Monster Showdown

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Finn/Hideo, Byron/Braun, and Jason/Chad.

Characters: Finn Balor, Hideo Itami, Byron Saxton, Braun Strowman, Kane, Corey Graves, Booker T, Chad Gable, and Jason Jordan.

Summary: It takes a monster to end to a monster.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Stop him!" Hide Itami cried out as he tried to rush out the ringside as he watched Kane place his husband's head in the steel chair. However the second the man moved officials poured out of nowhere grabbing hold of him to stop him.

"This isn't part of the script! Finn! Please someone stop him!" Hideo cried as more officials held him back. His eyes filled with fear as she watched on the screen as Kane moved to climb onto the second rope.

The surrounding superstars could only watch as Kane set Finn Balor up for an career ending injury. The monster was on a mission to destroy everyone and anyone in its path, and today that was Finn Balor. Chad Gable felt Hideo pain as he remembered how Kane screwed up Jason's knee earlier that night.

Hideo cried as he fell to the floor in defeat before turning to Byron Saxton. Everyone knew Byron Saxton was the husband of Braun Strowman, the only man beside the Undertaker who could destroy Kane.

"Byron please." Hideo pleaded.

"Braun, stop him please." Bryon pleaded as he turned towards his husband with begging eyes. He knew it was breaking script but Finn was one of his first friends when he joined the company. He couldn't sit back and watch the career the man worked so hard for to be ruined in seconds because of Kane.

Braun Strowman didn't need anymore convincing as he started his march down to the ring. He shoved away any official that tried to stop him.

He rounded the corner at the exact time his music started playing. He locked eyes with an disbelief Kane, an look of shock still on his face as he moved quicker to the ring. Braun's eyes found Finn Balor who managed to get his neck out the steel chair as he rolled out the ring but not before sending an thankful look towards Braun Strowman.

"It's Braun Strowman! He's here!" One of the announcer called out.

"Yeah he's here, and he's ready for a fight." Booker T stated.

"It's takes a monster to destroy a monster." Corey added.


End file.
